Helping him helped me
by ROSARYVAMPIRE
Summary: Edward go's into such a deep devastated depression after losing bella that jasper cant take the strangling depression any longer. Jaspers inner Dom(the Major)has to come out and take care of his little Sub In this story vampires can sleep and eat when they feel like it. It's my own creative world. Heavy slash,bdsm. Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

The room was surprisingly brightly lit, sun filtering in from large stained glass windows, it was very warm in here. It made Bella's skin feel moist and her hair heavy. Her already soaked cloths felt even more yucky against her skin. Bella's eyes flighted around the room taking in everyone and everything. 12 vampires were circled around her not including her two companions. Her body started to feel jittery from the waning adrenalin rush, the plan was to save Edward from exposing himself to all the humans standing around celebrating one of here local festivals. They had failed in there mission to stay hidden from the Voltura kings.

The second bella had slammed in to Edward, three hooded clocked figures appeared before them. The one that had grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in close against their body was a tall, extremely muscular man. He had short sandy blonde hair, a angular face with sharp facial features. She found herself on numerous occasions blindly staring at him thinking about how handsome he was, yearning to feel the plump lips he had against her own. The side of her body that was pressed against him felt warm and tingly. She was hyper aware of his hand on her right hip as well. He would run his thumb up under the him of her shirt to feel her skin every now and then. It would send delicious shivers over her shoulders then spread down her spine.

What she didn't notice was the knowing smirks and side long glances he gave when ever he felt her shiver, shutter or make a surprised sound. The male holding her rather enjoyed the responses her body made for him. Of course he knew why but wasn't going to tell her. First he needed permission from the kings beforehand, it didn't bother him one bit that he did, it was personal just the typical protocol for safety. What did bother him though was the insistent growling from the young Edward Cullen. The younger male knew full well what was happening and didn't like it one bit. Felix growled back giving him a hard look signifying to back down and show respect and submission. That boy didn't deserve this gorgeous little human he was escorting back to the kings. She was a goddess and to his extremely good luck a Submissive little human at that. It made his Dominant/Possessive vampiric nature rise with a extreme force. It was hard for him to focus and no want to whisk her off to his chambers.

Everyone was quite in the thrown room the only sound was Bella's fast breathing and heartbeat. 'Oh god we're going to die, I'll never see my friends and family again.' Bella thought while nervously starting to naw on her bottom lip, picking at the skin and tarring it. The sting in her nose and eyes only further signs of her anxiety and fear, the tale tail signs of stress fueled tears. The hand holding on her waist started to gently stroke along her bare hip bone once more, at the same time pulling her to stand in front of. . .who she found out was named Felix. . .chest, holding her in a tight secure embrace. It actually started help her calm down.

Once Bella, Alice and Edward were all standing in front of the three kings Felix left her side to walk up to the middle man, Felix swept down so fast in a low bow that had he been human Bella new his neck would have snapped from the whiplash effect. Bella didn't like how the man standing before her was holding Felix's hand, was looking at her. There was a crazed manic twinge in his eye. He would pivot on the balls of his feet. He released Felix and turned in a extravagant spin to sit back on his elaborate thrown.

He clapped his hands a few times then let out a high pitched giggle, the mirth never reached his eyes, that crazed scary maniacal look was the only thing she seen in them. She knew from the stories Carlisle told her as well as the paintings from Carlisle's office that this man was king Aro. He looked just the same as when they all sat for the artist who painted it. Aro had long thick black hair pulled back in a brained. His fast was masculine but his skin looked funny, it reminded her of milky alien skin with lots of blue veins shown. It gave her the heebie-jeebies. His eyes are what really scared her, they help no empathy for others. No love or compassion or humanity. It made her shiver in fear and disgust. Bella moved her gaze to the king that was lazily slouching in his thrown on King Aro's left side.

Bella couldn't remember the other two kings names, but once he looked up at hearing Aros creepy giggling, his posture changed in a flash and was blatantly staring at Alice. Unabashed and full of confidence all at once. You could see the heated possessiveness in his eyes. His back was ridged against the large antique wooden thrown, his hands were gripping the armrests so tightly Bella feared, the once melancholy looking man was now going to break the beautiful piece of furniture. Bella was also surprised to see when she looked over to Alice, she was staring just as hard at said man. A shocked expression forming on Alice's face. Bella's brows crinkled in confusion. Alice looked to be breathing deeply through her nose and was leaning forwards, her head was slanted and her eyes had a pleading tone in them….Bella almost perceived it as longing but she wasn't sure. After all she was just a weak little insignificant human .

"well it seems we have two new additions to our little family" at that Edward went berserk, thrashing, yelling, and clawing at the man holding him down. Then all of a sudden he stopped moving and dropped to the floor. His body was at a gruesome angle, he was bent in half with his shoulders lifting off the ground. Edwards fingers started to dig into the cream colored polished marble flooring and veins started popping out of his neck and forehead. His face shown of complete utter agony, hiis mouth formed to show him silently screaming. No sound came from him though.

"Jane my darling that's enough." Aro ordered. Bella was to frightened and to shocked to beath, speak or even move while she watched Edward suffer. It was the more horrific thing shed ever witnessed, and shes seen a lot so far in her short 18 years of life. Aro command was what actually broke her horrific trance to move her bac k in Aros direction.

"Now My dear Edward you knew well from the start with your associations concerning Miss Isabella Swan that she was indeed not your true mate, now that she has found her true mate do you truly wish to stop her from being happy. haven't you caused her enough sorrow for one lifetime."

Edward had such a contrite expression Bella couldn't not, not believe Aros words. Her heart clinched and ripped back open just a little. 'I knew I was never met to be with Edward, he is just so beautiful and perfect. I would never be worthy of calling me his mate' Bella mused and cast her eyes down not wanting to show anyone the tears that spilled over her lashes down her cheeks.

"Yes master Aro, and you of all people know I am exceedingly forever sorry for what I put her through. But please sir, Felix!?. . . He is a cade, a monster. Bella is to pure and wonderful to be mated to this sadistic bastard."

Both Alice and Bella gave a start at Edwards words, never in the hole time Bella and he were together or all the time Alice had lived with him and the other Cullen's had he ever cursed or any of the sort of degraded language ever leave his mouth.

Felix, who was once again behind Bella made a loud warning growl, it roared up his chest and out his nose. The vibrations made Bella shiver in a pleased way. It sent a warmth up her back over she shoulders and then laded in her lower belly. The flush of her skin felt nice against Felix. He moved slightly so she not feel the hardness growing in his pants that she'd of no doubt felt had he not of changed his posture. Though She did feel him lean down and run his nose along her neck then place a possessive kiss to her carotid artery. Felix was goading Edward, daring him to even try and make a move.

Aro made a clicking sound tsking Felix for his childishness. "Now, now Felix, don't go starting trouble. We all know Miss Isabella is-."

"Bella, just Bella please sir." She couldn't help but correct the king, she didn't like people calling her by her full name unless it was teachers or parents.

Aros eyes sliced over to her, a warmth appearing in them for just a split second then return back to those of a dead fish.

"Very well. Bella than, Is the true mate to our handsome, strong, combat expert and head of our guard, Felix. If you go against him Edward I will have no choice but to put you down. Though I should do so anyway for the way you left such a mess leaving poor sweet Bella, the way you and your family did. All alone crying her sweet pathetic heart out out in the middle of the forest. Quite sad. Tsk, tsk, tsk." Aro cast his eyes down as if he were a disappointed parent.

"Not only that but leaving when you know the mate of one rouge named James, which your lovely Jasper and Alice so kindly put down for you while you were feasting on your so called mates blood. By which said bereaved mates name is a Miss Victoria. Was put there hunting down poor worthless pathetic Bella, But do not fret my dear." The last bit was focused to Bella at hearing her fearful gasp. Felix growled once more and squeezed Bella just a fraction to tight making her let out a wheezed grunt.

"I didn't know she was after me, Edward why didn't you or your family even think of this. How many times did you tell me mates were inseparable. You must have known this would happen. . .d-did you really not care enough about me to even worry she would come back!? Bella's tears came back only this time from the insane fury that ruptured from with in her. It made her almost vibrant

God what if she tried doing the same thing James did, trick her into thinking Victoria had captured her mother or father, oh Lord Charlie. Just thinking about her innocent father and mother getting caught in this fucked up world full of mythical bullshit only fueled her anger on even more.

Felix sensing her distress started to run his fingers lightly up and down her arms and placing a soft kiss to her neck once more, it bothered her that he was able to subdue her so easily.

"I'm so sorry Bella I didn't think she would come after you because James didn't even think about that woman, I thought she was just his toy."

Aros let alone his brother patience were wearing thin with Edward.

"brother". Aro turned around to acknowledge his brother to his left.

"Yes of course Marcus by all means ." at that Marcus raised from his seat to stand next to Aro then turn slightly towards Alice, he had a soft smile on his face and raised his right hand for her. She went to him, curtsied elegantly then moved to him side where he wrapped his arm around her and they walked out of the thrown room at the back.

Alice didn't spare Bella nor Edward a second glance. Which miffed Bella big time since she was the once to drag bella all the way across the fucking world to save her adoptive brother.

Bella gave a disgruntled heavy sigh through her nose them turned around to stare at Felix in the eyes. He smiled roguishly at her then leaned down to kiss her lips. It surprised Bella that his lips were actually soft feeling. She absentmindedly wondered why Edwards always felt like hard marble when ever he'd kiss her.

With a dejected heavy broken heart Edward admitted defeat, he was alone once more and he had no one to blame but himself.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR NOTE-Chapter two is a little short, sorry about that guys. I typed this up fast because i started getting a headache so if theres typos or grammer issues let me know and ill fix it. Also im trying to get the story moving along more twards Jasper and edwards story

Chapter 2.

It had been 6 months since the whole Italy scene happened. The family still is dealing with the aftermath. Carlisle and Esme were so devastated to loose their youngest daughters. When Edward came home alone looking forlorn and completely broken. Esme new straight away, she gasped and fell to her knees, head in her hands and just shook with silent heartbroken sobs. She couldn't go through this again. Not her, it would break what was left of her sole and heart. She didn't make a single sound the hole time Edward talked, just shook and silently wept. Carlisle stood behind his mate then kneelt down to wrap her in his arm. The second they touched her Esme let out the most anguished, tortured cry any of them had ever heard in there life. Carlisle tried with all his might to console her while dealing with his own grief. He kissed her head and ran his fingers through her hair while whispering sweet things and trying to explain that Alice and Bella were where they are meant to be, with their true mates and that the brother kings would never hurt them or keep them away from the family if they so wished to visit. Still Esme felt like her baby girls were ripped away from her and would be seeing them ever again.

The rest of the family felt somewhat betrayed by Alice and Bella. Even though they all had left Bella behind she was still the baby of the family and they loved her very much, hoping to one day see her again once Edward had got his head out of his ass and came back for her. Alice was a other story. They weren't just sad they all were pissed. Alice very well, most likely new what the outcome was once she and Bella set there plans into motion so why note give the family a heads up.

Rosalie and Emmett started to stick closer to home after that. They never left Esme's side and always showed both coven leaders the love and respect they always deserved. Yes they always did that but now after what all happened they had this sixth since to never want to ever disappoint them again so long as they lived. It was actually starting to work too. They were all feeling more like a true strong family. That is except for Edward.

He just couldn't seem to get over the fact Bella wasn't his true mate and even though he new- deep down in his subconscious-That she wasn't his, it still hurt and devastated him. Jasper was getting fed up with it. It wasn't like Bella was just suddenly ripped away from him. No, that wasn't it because they had been apart for 6 months before the Italy trip, so its been basically a fucking year away from her all together and he's still acting like this.

A small Bing sounded in japers bedroom pulling him back out to the present. He fumbled around in his pocket to pull out his mobile, flicking his thumb across the screen. He chuckled when he saw it was a text from one of his long time Subs, his best friend and longest lover He's ever had.

Peter! What's up fucker, long time no see- JC

Not much just wanted to see how your situation on the home front was going. Have you talked to him yet?- PW

Negative. Not ready yet, but I'm thinking soon. Its getting to the point now he's not even trying anymore. I think its time I introduce him to The Major. – JC

Peter read the last text message, a delightful shiver ran down over his shoulders and spine. It had been a decade or two since he and his Major enjoyed a scene together. Ever since Jasper came to live with the Cullen's he hasn't really let the Major out. Which is a pity because peter new for a fact 3 other people that lived in that house would bow down for a chance to scene with The Major.

Just as he was about to reply another text popped up it was a photo text of his little Sub/Mate, only showing off her bent knees on the hardwood floor. It was a request to play. Peters eyebrow raised at the daring nature the picture implied. It made is Dom very happy to see how in tuned his little Charlotte was to his needs.

In the processes of ascending the stairs he shot off a quick text to Jasper.

Gotta go, im needed. - PW

The ping of jaspers phone went off again, he eyes darkened as he read. He knew very well what peter meant. His tongue slowly slid over his bottom lip just thinking about all the naughty things he wants to do for Edward.

'I think its about time I paid Eddy-boy a little room service call.


End file.
